Be Mine
by Ashura Nishikata
Summary: Niji no Kuni adalah pulai indah yang memiliki misteri di kotanya. Distrik Aka memiliki populasi wanita terlampau banyak di bandingkan distrik yang lain. Bagaimana petualangan Mugiwara no Ichimi dan Law di kota aneh itu? dan bagaimana bisa Sanji dan Luffy menjadi wanita cantik? Serta bagaimana perjuangan Zoro dan Law mendapatkan hati Sanji dan Luffy serta merebut mereka.


Be Mine.

Warning: setting cerita adalah petualangan Mugiwara crew setelah dari Punk Hazard. Gender bender Luffy dan Sanji. OOC. TYPOS. Ada Yaoinya. OC.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Genre: Drama, Romance, Adventure.

ZoSan & LawLu (sekarang)

"Niji no Kuni adalah pulai indah yang memiliki misteri di kotanya. Distrik Aka memiliki populasi wanita terlampau banyak di bandingkan distrik yang lain. Bagaimana petualangan Mugiwara no Ichimi dan Law di kota aneh itu? dan bagaimana bisa Sanji dan Luffy menjadi wanita cantik? Serta bagaimana perjuangan Zoro dan Law mendapatkan hati Sanji dan Luffy serta merebut mereka dari seorang raja yang menyukai Sanji dan Luffy."

===^^;;;=== o0o Zoro X FemSanji o0oo Law X FemLuffy o0o ===^^;;;===

Malam hari yang dingin setelah lepas dari kekacauan di Punk Hazard. Seluruh kru sedang meng adakan pesta di dek depan Sunny go dengan tema terbentuknya aliansi Bajak Laut Heart dan Bajak Laut Mugiwara dengan resmi serta kemenangan mereka melawan Caesar. Suara riuh rendah terdengar dari kapal berkepala singa itu.

Law, sebagai penumpang resmi dikapal Sunny itu hanya duduk bersender pagar kapal sambil menikmati suasana yang ada didepan matanya. Sesekali ia menengok Ceasar yang tak jauh darinya dengan pandangan datar. Menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kru mugiwara di depannya. Matanya tak sengaja bersibobrok dengan sang kaptern berbounty 400 juta berry itu. Cengiran lebar otomatis terbentuk di wajah kapten bertopi jerami itu. Sedangkan yang dituju malah menurunkan topinya dan meminum sake yang ada di gelasnya.

Dalam hatinya Law mencemooh dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bersikap bak remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta pandangan pertama—Malu-malu tapi mau—, yang memang aslinya ia sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada kapten bernama lengkap Monkey D. Luffy. Sedang asik-asiknya mengagumi Luffy didalam hatinya, Law merasakan tepukan keras di punggung nya. Sontak ia menoleh kearah kirinya dan menemukan Roronoa Zoro ahli pedang dari kru Mugiwara sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yo Traffy. Tak ikut berkumpul dangan yang lainnya, hm?" Tanya Zoro sambil menyamankan dirinya.

"Tidak," meminum seteguk sake karena entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering. "Aku cukup disini saja."

"Hoo yakin?" Tanya Zoro sangsi.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kulihat daritadi kau meliriki kapten kami hm!?" tukas Zoro santai.

Bruuussshhh

Law yang aksinya sudah diketahui oleh Zoro menyemburkan sake yang ada dimulutnya.

Zoro yang mendapati respon menarik dari kapten aliansinya itu terkekeh kecil. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"Tck. Jangan sok tahu Roronoa-ya." Menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdegup kencang pasca ketahuan tadi, Law menjawab dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

"Jangan bohong kau. Lagi pula kau tak akan bisa membohongi ku." Jawabnya dengan nada sarkas tanpa melihat Law.

"Ck." Law benar-benar ingin menghentikan percakapan ini.

Selanjutnya hanya hening yang mengisi percakapan mereka. Zoro dan Law memperhatikan keramaian yang ada di depan mereka dengan tenang. Ada-ada saja tingkah kru kapal ini. Di malam yang dingin begini kru Mugiwara selalu punya cara untuk mengisi waktu mereka. Luffy, kapten kapl yang seharusnya paling tenang, malahan menjadi yang paling ribut. Senyum lebar hampir selalu terpasang di wajah bulatnya—yang kata Law imut—itu. Bersama dengan penembak jitu kapal, Usopp dan rusa kutub berhidung biru jadi jadian sekaligus dokter kapal, Chopper. Mereka bertiga masih menari-nari sambil berangkulan. Dikelilingi oleh manusia setengah robot berbadan besar yang ikut berpose dan menanyi bersama Kinemon, tengkorak hidup berafro yang bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar hiunya, wanita cantik berambut hitam yang senyam senyum anggun di temani cemilan malam dan tumpukan buku, lalu ada navigator kapal yang tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah teman-teman seperjalanannya sambil memangku Momonosuke yang entah kenapa bisa berubah lagi menjadi naga mini, serta koki kapal yang tak biasanya duduk sendirian di tangga atas kapal untuk menonton tingkah _nakama_ nya sambil sesekali memelototi ganas Momonosuke versi naga dan sesekali meliriki Zoro yang sedang ngobrol dengan Law, tak lupa pula Caesar si manusia gas yang sedari tadi menggerutu tanpa henti tak jauh dari posisi Law.

Merasa di pandangi oleh Law, Luffypun menghampiri Law dan Zoro, "Torao..." panggil Luffy pada kapten bajak laut Heart itu. Law yang dipanggil hanya menatap Luffy tanpa ada balasan.

Luffy meninggalkan kelompok kecilnya yang sedang menari-nari tidak jelas itu dan berjalan menghampiri Law. Berjongkok di hadapan Law, "Nee Toro, ayo bergabung bersama kami. Zoro juga!?" pinta Luffy penuh semangat pada kedua ahli pedang dihadapannya.

Melempar pandangan pada satu sama lainnya, Zoro dan Law hanya mendengus kecil.

"Tidak Mugiwara-ya. Kalian saja. Aku masih mau disini." Kata Law sambil menatap Luffy dan di setujui oleh Zoro berupa anggukan singkat.

"Eeh... apa-apaan itu! kan bosan sih mojok disini." Luffy merajuk dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

' _Ck dia ini tidak sadar apa, pasang wajah imut begitu.'_ Batin Law merana.

Menghadap kearah Zoro, Luffy pasang wajah memelasnya. Biasannya Zoro tak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. "Nee Zoro ikutan juga ya. Kan nggak seru sih kalo Cuma berdua saja."

Zoro yang memang dasarnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luffy, mau tidak mau meng-iyakan saja permintaan kaptennya. "Haah~ baiklah baiklah." Berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai berjalan kearah kerumunan yang semakin malam semakin ribut itu. Luffy yang berhasil menyeret salah satu nakama-nya berteriak senang.

Law hanya bisa memandang Zoro yang diseret Luffy untuk bergabung bersama nakama-nya yang lain dengan datar. Ia sudah menduga Zoro akan meng-iya-kan hampir segala yang diperintahkan oleh Luffy. Dari pandangannya saja ia sudah tahu bahwa Zoro benar-benar menyayangi Luffy. Tetapi ia tidak tahu sampai manakah perasaan yang ditujukan Zoro pada kapten aliansinya itu. Apakah hanya sekedar nakama seperjalanan, atau sekedar adik kakak, atau bahkan dalam tahap romantic.

"Tck. Sialan." Law hanya mampu mengumpat sendiri.

Dan tanpa ada yang mengetahui, ada sebuah telinga yang menempel tak jauh dari tempat yang diduduki Law dan menghilang kemudian serta senyum misterius yang tak dapat disembunyikan oleh Nico Robin serta pandangan iri atau... cemburu dari seorang yang duduk di tangga.

===^^;;;===

Pagipun datang. Sebagai orang yang paling sibuk disetiap pagi, Sanji adalah orang yang bangun lebih dahulu. Mengusap kedua matanya yang masih sayu. Sanji duduk sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya dengan saksama. Beberapa tubuh bergelimpangan di sekitarnya. Ada yang saling tindih seperti Usopp dan Chopper, tangan yang menimpa muka dan kaki yang menimpa perut seperti Luffy ,Brook, dan Kinemon, juga ada yang terlentang dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti Franky, atau tidur sambil duduk dengan pose keren seperti Zoro dan Law, bahkan Caesar tidur dengan posisi tengkurap tak jauh dari posisi Law. Tak terlihat keberadaan kedua malaikat cantiknya dimanapun, kemungkinan mereka masih terlelap di kamar mereka bersama Momonosuke.

Sanji menyeret tubuhnya yang masih berat kearah kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar merasa tubuhnya remuk redam. Pertarungan mereka di Punk Hazard melawan Caesar dan antek-anteknya benar-benar melelahkan. Belum lagi ia harus berlari dari kejaran Shinokuni selama berjam-jam serta bertarung melawan Vergo, untung kakinya tidak patah.

Setelah membersihkan diri. Sanji menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk seluruh penduduk yang ada di kapal ini. Dengan telaten Sanji memotong beberapa bahan yang akan dipakainya serta menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang lainnya.

"Ohayō Sanji-kun." Sapa Nami yang memasuki dapur dengan membawa serta Momonosuke.

"Ohayō Nami-san," dengan mata berbentuk love dan menari nari tidak jelas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Nami-san ada pesanan khusus untukmu sarapan pagi ini?" Tanya Sanji.

"Tidak ada Sanji-kun. Samakan saja dengan yang lain." Nami lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di temani Momonosuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Pagi ini pun dilewati dengan damai dan ramai. Seluruh kru Mugiwara menerima dengan baik para tamu yang ada di kapal mereka. Luffy bersama Chopper, Usopp, dan Momonosuke sedang bermain lari-larian di dek depan. Sanji berada didapur bersama Robin dan Nami. Brook sedang mengadakan morning tea bersama dengan Kinemon sekaligus menjaga Caesar. Franky sendiri sedang mengurung diri di bengkel pribadinya, entah menerjakan apa. Sedangkan Zoro dan Law berada di dek belakang membicarakan entah apa itu.

"Nee Robin. Kau merasa tidak, Zoro dan Law sepertinya akrab sekali ya?" Tanya Nami tiba-tiba pada Robin yang sedang membaca buku ditemani kopi paginya.

"Ara Nami, ternyata kau juga merasakannya ya." Menyesap kopinya sedikit, Robinpun melanjutkan, "Memang sih, sejak ada Law di kapal ini, Zoro sering mojok berduaan dengannya."

"Ah~ Robin... apa-apaan sih kalimatmu itu. Memangnya mereka pacaran apa." Nami memeluk dirinya sendiri membayangkan Law dan Zoro. Merinding.

"Hm... dari pada pacaran lebih tepatnya di sebut 'teman berbagi keluh kesah masalah hati'." Kata Robin dengan santainya

"Ha? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Nami dengan raut bingung.

"Entahlah, ku pikir Cook-san lebih tahu banyak. Nee Cook-san?" Robin melempar pertanyaan kepada Sanji yang ada di depannya.

Sanji yang tepat berada di depan Robin sedang mengelap tumpukan gelas-gelas kaca itu nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang ada di genggamannya. Merasa di tatap dengan lekat oleh kedua wanita pujaannya, Sanji benar-benar merasa tidak enak dipandangi seperti itu. Yang satu dengan tatapan tajam nan jahil dan yang satunya dengan tatapan penasaran. Benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Ah~ Robin-chan apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Ringis Sanji

"Hmm. Benarkah Sanji-kun?" Tanya Nami sangsi dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sanji.

"Mou~ Nami-san kau meragukanku. Lagi pula aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Marimo itu." Elak Sanji.

"Sou desuka?"

Robin yang mendengar jawaban dari koki kapal itu hanya menorehkan senyum tipis pada Sanji. Robin yakin bahwa Sanji sebenarnya menguping percakapan kedua ahli pedang itu semalam. Meskipun dari kejauhan. Walaupun terkesan tidak peduli pada Zoro, sebenarnya Sanji itu sangat penasaran dengan kedekatan Zoro dengan Law. Apa lagi ia sempat mendengar nama kapten meraka di bawa-bawa di percakapan semalam. Singkat cerita Sanji itu merasa cemburu pada Luffy yang bisa di bilang dekat dengan Zoro. Padahal Zoronya sendiri menaruh perasaan pada Sanji. Haah~ romansa anak muda memang yang paling seru ya! Batin Robin.

===^^;;;===

Menjelang siang, pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar. Sosok Usopp muncul.

"Nami, aku melihat bayangan pulau di depan sana!" Usopp berkata dengan kuat

"Pulau?" Nami, Robin dan di susul oleh Sanji keluar dari dapur dan melihat ada bayangan sebuah pulau di depan mereka. Ternyata di dek depan sudah di penuhi oleh semua kru.

"Yo Nami di depan ada pulau loh!" kata Luffy yang duduk di kepala singa—yang katanya tempat duduk favoritnya—sambil mengunyah daging panggang yang di ambil—curi—dari dapur.

"Aku tahu Luffy. Dengan angin yang seperti ini kita akan sampai di pulau itu siang nanti." Prediksi Nami.

"Sou. Wah.. pasti seru kalau disana ada restoran danging ya!" kata Luffy sambil menghayal ia dikelilingi dengan berpuluh-puluh daging panggang. Semua yang mendengarnya sudah pasang muka pasrah dan membatin 'Sudah ku duga!'.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh navigator kapal, Nami. Mereka semua sampai di seuah pulau tepat pukul 2 siang. Sunny Go berlabuh di pelabuhan yang luar biasa besarnya. terdapat gapura besar yang terbuat dari batu yang dipahat dan terlihat sangat tua. Franky yang melihat pelabuhan itu sangat terkagum-kagum belum lagi Robin yang sudah mulai menganalisa tempat di sekitarnya itu. Sedangkan Kinemon dan Momonosuke lebih memilih tinggal di kapal karena momonosuke terlihat sangat lelah. Dan jadilah Kinemon menunggui Momonosuke serta menjaga Caesar selama kru Mugiwara dan Law berjalan-jalan di darat.

"Woohoo... kita sudah sampai." Luffy meloncat kesana kemari saat menjejakan kaki di tempat tujuan mereka.

"SUUUPEEERRR sekali tempat ini!" puji Franky dengan gaya khasnya.

"Waah... tempat ini luar biasa sekali ya!?" kata Usopp penuh kekaguman.

"Ya, sangat indah dan artistik." Timpal Chopper yang duduk di bahu Zoro.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk berkeliling dan mengagumi bangunan-bangunan yang ada di kota itu. Suara teriakan seorang perempuan terdengar.

"Hei kalian semua. Siapa kalian?" seorang wanita cantik dan _sexy_ berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini sedang memandang Kru Mugiwara dengan pandangan angkuh. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Mereka memandang wanita cantik berambut panjang bergelombang dan berwarna cokelat pasir serta _berdress_ hitam pendek tanpa lengan itu dengan heran.

"Umm, kami hanya berkunjung ke kota ini." Jawab Nami dengan hati-hati.

Merubah ekspresi wajahnya, wanita itu langsung tersenyum pada mereka. "Ah~ kalian tamu rupanya! Maafkan ketidak sopananku pada kalian!?" kata wanita itu.

Sanji yang sedari awal terpesona dengan wanita cantik itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Hallo, _mademoiselle_ ," Sanji berlutut dihadapan wanita itu, "Oh~ anda begitu cantik. Aku yakin pertemuan kita di sini adalah sebuah takdir." Rayu Sanji penuh penghayatan. Sedangkan para kru yang lain sudah terbiasa melihat Sanji yang sedang kumat hanya memasang muka datarnya—kecuali Robin yang hanya senyam-senyum—. "Perkenalkan aku adalah koki kapal mereka. Namaku Sanji." Sanji menatap wanita itu dengan mata love lovenya.

"Oh terimakasih pujiannya tuan koki. Senang berkenalan dengan mu. Namaku Kurumi." Kata Kurumi dengan memasang senyum anggunnya. "Oh~ kau punya kulit yang sangat halus Sanji- _kun._ " Kurumi dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sanji dan mengelus tangannya serta wajahnya. Sedangkan Sanji yang merasa sangat senang di pegang oleh wanita hanya diam dengan senyum lebar nan mesumnya.

Brook yang tak ingin ketinggalan dengan Sanji. Mulai mendekati Kurumi dan membukukkan badannya sedikit.

"Yohohohoho~ Kurumi- _san_ kau terlihat begitu cantik dan baik hati. Perkenalkan aku pemusik di kapal mereka namaku boleh aku ingin melihat ce—" belum sempat Brook menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebuah tendangan mendarat tepat di kepalanya yang tinggal tulang itu dan membuatnya menghantam batu besar yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dasar tidak sopan." Teriak Nami pada Brook yang terjengkang dengan kepala pengeluarkan asap. "Maaf Kurumi- _chan_ , tengkorak itu memang tidak sopan. Ah, perkenalkan aku navigator mereka namaku Nami. Wanita berambut hitam panjang disana Robin, ia arkeolog kami, kalau cyborg disana namanya Franky, yang berambut keriting dan berhidung panjang itu namanya Usopp, yang berambut hijau itu Zoro, lalu yang duduk di atasnya adalah Chopper, sedangkan yang bertopi disamping Zoro adalah Law. Salam kenal Kurumi- _chan_." Tunjuk Nami pada seluruh kru yang ada.

"Salam kenal semuanya."

Tak banyak yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kurumi. Zoro, Law, dan Robin melihat raut wajah Kurumi menjadi begitu... licik walau hanya sesaat, sehingga nyaris tak terlihat. Melihat hal itu Zoro, Law, dan Robin mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka pada Kurumi.

"Ah iya. Aku mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian semua. Selamat datang di Niji Town. Sekarang kalian semua berada disebelah selatan dari pusat kota yaitu kota pelabuhan." Sambut Kurumi dengan senang.

"Waah~ kota ini sangat cantik ya?!" kata Chopper penuh semangat.

"Oh, tentu saja. Semua bangunan yang ada di kota pelabuhan ini terbuat dari batu yang di bangun dan dipahat dengan cermat oleh para arsitek kami. Sedikit informasi untuk kalian, kota ini adalah salah satu tempat kami yang paling ramai dikunjungi karena ini adalah pusat perbelanjaan bahan mentah dan segar." Jelas Kurumi pada semua kru.

"Wah pantas saja ramai. Setiap mata memandang hanya ada lautan manusia dan bahan makanan segar." Jawab Nami sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

"Saat ini kita ada di distrik Ao yang berfungsi sebagai pusat perbelanjaan bahan makanan, sedangkan di bagian barat adalah distrik Ki yang terdapat _shopping mall,_ toko buku, bar, _restaurant,_ dan taman bermain, lalu di sebelah timur adalah distrik Midori yang juga di sebut sebagai kota seni. Banyak kesenian yang akan kalian temukan disana mulai dari musik, tarian, bahkan lukisan-lukisan." Jelas Kurumi panjang lebar.

"Waiii~ taman bermain..." teriak Usopp dan Chopper senang.

"Lalu bagai mana dengan yang di sebelah utara?" Tanya Robin penasaran.

"Di kota utara adalah distrik Aka atau lebih di kenal dengan kota yang terisolasi. Tak boleh sembarangan orang yang masuk. Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju kota itu adalah kota _central._ Dan untuk memasukinya harus ada izin dahulu dari pemimpin di kota ini."

"Memangnya ada apa di sana?" Tanya Zoro yang sedari tadi diam mulai buka suara. "Kenapa sampai harus ada izin dari pemimpin segala?"

"Tak ada yang tahu dengan pasti. Tapi menurut rumor yang beredar, disana adalah tempat tinggal seluruh petinggiyang ada di Niji Town ini. Dan disana juga terdapat laboraturium besar tempat ilmuan paling jenius di pulau ini. Kalau kalian ke kota _central_ kalian akan melihat ada kubah besar yang mengelilingi kota utara." Kurumi menunjuk kearah utara. "Dan untuk memisahkan antara semua distrik, dibangunlah dinding yang yang sangat kuat dan kokoh. Jika kalian ingin pergi ke distrik tetangga kalian tinggal melewati pintu gerbangnya saja.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak usah kesitu." Kata Usopp

"Aku setuju." Balas Nami

"Setuju." Timpal Copper

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita ke distrik Ki saja." Kata Usopp penuh semangat. "Taman bermain kami datang~~~" teriak Usopp dan Chopper penuh semangat.

"Tapi jika di perhatikan dengan teliti, disini banyak laki-lakinya ya!?" Kata Franky.

"Ah kau benar Franky. Di sini banyak laki-laki dewasa dan orang tua." Timpal Robin membenarkan.

"Hoi sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang di kota ini." Law yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kini buka suara.

"Wow... kalian mempunyai mata yang tajam rupanya," puji Kurumi, "Di distrik Ao, memang banyak penduduk yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki serta orang tua karena mereka bekerja sebagai nelayan, petani dan pedagang. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada wanita mudakan!?. Sedangkan wanita-wanita muda banyak di temukan di distrik Ki dan Midori karena mereka bekerja sebagai pelayan, penari, dan penghibur." Jelas Kurumi pada kru Mugiwara.

"Oh..." koor mereka semua.

Terdengar suara dari kerumunan orang-orang berbadan kekar yang membawa tandu panjang dan mewah yang begitu besar yang entah apa isinya sedang berjalan kearah mereka atau lebih tepatnya kearah Kurumi. Saat sampai di hadapan kru Mugiwara, salah seorang yang berada di depan barisan menghampiri Kurumi.

"Kurumi- _sama,_ Keika- _ō sama_ mencari anda sejak tadi. Anda diperintahkan untuk segera menghadap beliau sekarang juga Kurumi- _sama._ " Prajurit itu menyampaikan pesan raja mereka dengan suara yang begitu ketakutan.

Mendengar perintah raja yang disampaikan oleh prajurit istana itu, Kurumi segera menyetujuinya. Saat ingin pergi dari tempai itu salah satu prajurit menghampiri Kurumi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kurumi- _sama_!Kurumi- _sama_!" panggil prajurit itu dari kejauhan. Prajurit itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Saaat sudah sampai di depan Kurumi, prajurit itu berkata.

"Kurumi- _sama_ ini gawat!" lapot prajurit itu sambil terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?"

"Perusuh Kurumi- _sama_ ada perusuh di depan sana!" katanya dengan panic.

"Apa? Ada perusuh katamu?!" Kurumi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Siapa dia?" Tanya Kurumi dengan murka kepada prajurit yang ada di hadapannya.

Dengan takut-takut prajurit itu menjawab, "Se-seorang pemuda Kurumi- _sama._ Dia seorang pemuda berbaju merah dan memakai topi jerami Kurumi- _sama_." Jelas prajurit itu.

Mendengar perkataan prajurit itu, semua anggota Mugiwara terbelalak lebar dengan mulut terbuka yang hampir jatuh ke tanah. Sedang Law, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan dengan ekspresi lelah yang sangat kentara.

"Kapten kita memang penuh kejutan ya." Komentar Robin.

' _Kejutan apanya? Yang ada penuh masalah iya!'_ teriak batin kru Mugiwara yang lain masih _shock_.

"Kita ke sana sekarang." Perintah Kurumi.

Kurumi, kru Mugiwara, Law, dan seluruh prajurit mengikuti prajurit yang melapor tadi ke tempat perusuh yang di laporkan olehnya.

Saat sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh prajurit tadi. Terlihar ada tiga tubuh yang terkapar di jalanan dengan tubuh yang penuh darah dan tidak sadarkan diri. Satu orang terlihat digenggam kerah lehernya dengan tinggi sehingga kakinya tidak menapak ditanah lagi. Wajah orang itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah, begitu juga dengan kepala kanannya serta hidung kirinya. Laki-laki berbaju merah yang mengangkatnya berekspresi marah yang terlihat begitu menakutkan.

"Ampun... ampuni aku tuan..." pinta laki-laki yang diangkatnya itu.

"Kau pikir semudah itu haah!?" kata Luffy.

"Maafkan aku tuan... maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu tuan lagi." Mohon laki-laki itu dengan wajah kesakitan dan ketakutan yang kentara sekali.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luffy memastikan, "Kau benar-benar tak akan mengulanginya lagi?" Tanya Luffy sekali lagi pada laki-laki yang diangkatnya itu.

"Benar tuan. Aku berjanji pada mu." Katanya meyakinkan.

"Yosh kalau begitu kau ku maafkan. Shishishishishishi..." kata Luffy lalu menurunkan orang yang di angkatnya. Orang itupun pergi dengan tergesa-gesa dengan menyeret teman-temannya.

Kurumi yang melihat hal itu tidak jadi marah pada pemuda bertopi jerami itu.

Anggota Mugiwara yang lain langsung menghampiri kapten mereka itu dan memarahinya habis-habisan. Terutama Nami dan Usopp. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menimpali saja. Tentu saja Luffy yang tak terima dimarahi oleh _nakama_ nya itu membela dirinya.

"Hei kenapa malah aku yang dimarahi sih? Aku kan tidak salah." Kata Luffy membela dirinya. "Aku hanya menolong wanita yang mau di copet oleh orang yang tadi tahu. Makanya aku menghajar mereka tadi!" jelas Luffy pada _nakama_ nya.

"Tapi tidak harus dengan buat onar juga kan!" geram Nami pada Luffy. Namipun memberi satu jitakan keras pada Luffy serta tambahan omelan yang begitu panjang. Luffy hanya mendengarnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Kurumi mematung seketika saat melihat Luffy. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan laki-laki imut seperti Luffy. Law yang berdiri sedikit kebelakang Kurumi, melihat pancaran mata Kurumi yang berbeda terhadap Luffy juga Sanji. Law juga merasakan hal yang aneh saat menginjakkan kaki ke kota ini. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak nyaman berada di kota ini. Menurutnya Zoro juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ah, Kurumi- _chan_ maafkan kami ya?! Perusuh ini adalah kapten kami. Kami sangat minta maaf sekali pada mu." Pinta Nami pada Kurumi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Tersadar dari lamunannya Kurumipun tersenyum. "Ah, ya. Tidak apa-apa kok." Mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luffy, "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu kau ini siapa?" tanyanya pada Luffy.

"Aku? Namaku Monkey D. Luffy. Akulah orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut." Jawab Luffy.

Kurumi yang mendengar Luffy hanya bisa tertawa. Ia tak menyangka laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini sangat menarik. Luffy yang mendengar Kurumi tertawa hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Ah maaf maaf. Aku terlalu berlebihan tertawa." Berdeham sekali, "Maaf Luffy- _kun_ bukan maksudku mengejekmu atau apa. Aku hanya sedang senang saja."

"Hm, taka pa." kata Luffy singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa?" Tanya Luffy pada Kurumi.

"Aku Kurumi. Salah satu petinggi yang ada di Niji no kuni ini." Jawab Kurumi. "Luffy- _kun_ kapan-kapan maukah kau bertamu ketempatku."

"Hm... kalau ada daging yang banyak boleh saja." Jawab Luffy yang menuai reaksi _sewatdrop_ dari orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

"Waaa... Luffy enak saja kau di undang oleh Kurumi- _chan_ pujaan hati ku!" geram Sanji pada Luffy yang di ajak oleh wanita cantik idamannya.

"Oh, tentu saja Sanji- _kun_ akan ikut juga." Kata Kurumi pada Sanji yang langsung berbunga-bunga dan berlove-love di tempat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Raja memanggilku. Daah semuanya." Pamit Kurumi pada semua kru Mugiwara dan Law. Kurumi berbalik menghadap Sanji dan Luffy, "Sampai bertemu lagi Sanji- _kun,_ Luffy- _kun._ " Pamitnya pada Sanji dan Luffy. _'Entah mengapa Kurumi hanya memperhatikan Sanji dan Luffy saja?'_ pikir mereka kecuali Sanji yang tak ambil pusing dan Luffy yang tak peduli. Kurumipun berlalu pergi di dampingi oleh para prajurit istana yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

===^^;;;===

Semua kru Mugiwara memutuskan untuk kembali kekapal setelah berbelanja bahan makanan di distrik Ao itu. Entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Kurumi kru Mugiwara mendadak jadi pendiam. Kecuali Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Brook dan Chopper yang sibuk berteriak, bernyanyi, bahkan Sanji sudah mulai menggoda wanita-wanita muda cantik yang kadang di temui di distrik Ao. Sedangkan yang lain seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat. Law dan Zoro yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam menjadi semakin diam. Bahkan selama perjalanan mereka berbelanja sampai dalam perjalanan kembali kekapal mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan Zoro yang biasanya mengomentari perilaku berlebihan Sanji setiap bertemu wanita cantik kini hanya diam saja.

Sanji yang memang sedikit sensitive terhadap perubahan sikap Zoro, mendekatinya.

"Hoi marimo!" panggil Sanji dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan.

"Hm?" Zoro menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau kenapa hari ini?" Tanya Sanji masih dengan berbisik disamping Zoro.

Law dan Robin yang tak jauh dari posisi Zoro mencoba mendengarkan percakapan Sanji dan Zoro.

"Hm? Memangnya aku kenapa? Biasa saja kok!"

"Ck, _kusso_ marimo jangan coba-coba kau membohongi ku. Otak lumut sepertimu tak akan bisa membohongi ku!?" tukas Sanji dengan suara yang makin keras

Zoro yang merasa tersinggung mulai merasakan amarahnya memuncak. Zoro menyiagakan katananya. " _NANDATO KUSSO_ COOK!" marah Zoro

"HAH... KAU NGAJAK BERANTAM YA _KUSSO MAIGO_ MARIMO!" balas Sanji emosi.

Mereka berduapun mulai beradu kekuatan di belakang barisan. Robin dan Law yang mendengar mereka sedari awal menghela napas pasrah. Sedangkan para kru yang lain mulai mengerubungi Sanji dan Zoro untuk mendukung mereka. Bahkan para warga juga mulai mengelilingi mereka. Respon yang dikeluarkan mereka beragam, ada yang kagum dengan kekuatan mereka yang nyaris imbang, ketakutan, terhibur, bahkan yang tak ambil peduli. Nami yang merasa kepalanya mulai pening mencoba untuk melerai mereka berdua. Dihampirinya Sanji dan Zoro, lalu Nami mengeluarkan tongkat Clima Tact-nya dan memukulkannya sekuat tenaga ke belakang kepala Sanji. Sanji yang tiba-tiba dipukul oleh Nami melayang menabrak Zoro yang ada di depannya sampai membentur tembok batu yang ada di belakang Zoro.

Bagian belakang Zoro, terutama punggung dan kepala belakangnya, serta kepala belakang Sanji mulai berasap literary benar-benar mengeluarkan asap.

Para penonton yang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka melihat Sanji dan Zoro dengan tertarik. Alasannya bukan hanya adegan Nami memukul Sanji – Sanji menabrak Zoro – Zoro dan Sanji membentur dinding hingga bolong, tetapi lebih kepada Sanji yang menimpa Zoro dengan bibirnya yang menempel rekat dengan Zoro dengan kepala yang berasap. Yang menonton sendiri merasa sedang menonton adegan drama komedi romantic yang benar-benar konyol. Mungkin mereka pikir ada yang lagi syuting kali.

Zoro yang masih belum tersadar penuh tak tahu bahwa posisinya dan Sanji sedang dalam situasi yang begitu... mendebarkan dan sangat rawan, sepertinya Zoro mulai melupakan sakit di punggung dan kepala belakang yang menghantam tembok batu. Zoro sepertinya sedang fly karena merasakan bibir Sanji yang ia idam-idamkan sejak lama. Sedangkan Saji sendiri masih tidak sadar dengan posisinya. Terlihat mata Sanji yang masih berputar-putar akibat hantaman senjata andalan navigator kapal mereka.

Tanpa kesadaran penuh Zoro melumat bibir Sanji. "Emmnghh..." lenguhan Sanji yang tak tertahankankan keluar dari bibirnya. Sepertinya Sanji yang mulai tersadar dari alam mimpinya mulai mendapatkan kembali indra perasanya. Dapat dirasakan Sanji lidah seseorang yang memasuki mulutnya dan bergelirya di dalamnya. Sanji yang merasakan nikmat sampai membuka dan menutupkan matanya.

Disisi lain para penonton yang melihat itu hanya bisa malu. Ada beberapa oang yang menutup matanya, melihat dengan tersipu-sipu, ada yang bersiul-siul menggoda dan menyemangati, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berdecih dan mengumpat—kemungkinan iri—pada mereka. Luffy yang tadinya bersorak bersama Usopp, Chopper, Brook, dan Franky saat pertarungan pedang Vs kaki berlagsung, kini terdiam dengan wajah yang terlihat... bingung dan... apakah itu iri?

Jari telunjuk Luffy terangkat menuju mulutnya. Luffy kemudian berkata dengan nada pelan "Apa rasanya ya?" Tanya Luffy tanpa sadar saat melihat Zoro mencium Sanji. Usopp yang berada di sebelah Luffy tak dapat mengengar dengan jelas, "Hah? Kau bicara apa Luffy?" Tanya Usopp pada Luffy.

"Ah.. eh.. tidak ada Usopp. Shishishi." Jawabnya terkaget.

Law yang sempat mendengar gumaman Luffy, menatap Luffy dengan lekat. Tak ada perubahan apapu di wajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Kembali kepada Zoro dan Sanji.

Sanji yang kini mulai sadar dengan keadaannya yang sedang di ukekan oleh Zoro benar-benar terkaget. Mata birunya terbelalak hingga mengecil. Dan dengan spontan, ia mendorong Zoro hingga pangutannya terlepas. Sanji menjauh dangan panic hingga dia mundur lalu terduduk di jalanan. Wajahnya memerah padam sampai ke telinga dan lehernya. Rasa malu mulai menguasainya. Dengan panik Sanji berdiri lalu berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Tak di hiraukannya panggilan teman-temannya. Yang terpenting ia harus menjauh dari tempat itu, atau jantungnya bisa meledak, pikir Sanji saat itu.

Zoro yang masih terduduk ditempatnya hanya memandang Sanji yang sedah berlari menjauh dengan muka meringis. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Sanji. Ya, memang sih ia suka padanya. Tapi ini benar-benar kejadian yang memalukan. Zoro mengumpati dirinya di dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan control dirinya saat itu. Zoro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekarang ia harus berpikir bagaimana caranya meminta maaf dengan Sanji nanti.

Para menonton mulai membubarkan diri setelah Sanji melarikan diri. Law dan Franky membantu Zoro yang kepayahan berdiri karena punggungnya masih sakit. Sedangkan Usopp, Chopper, Nami, dan Brook sudah berlari mengejar Sanji yang entah kemana. Luffy dan Robin masih berdiri di tempat mereka sambil memandang Zoro kasihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N : akhirnya bisa juga update fic di fandom One Piece untuk pertama kalinya. Kali ini saya membawakan pair ZorofemSanji dan LawfemLuffy. Untuk ratenya kemungkinan T+ sampai M ya. Habisnya belum tahu kelanjutannya bakal gimana. Bagi pembaca yang bingung di sini Sanji dan Luffy masih male ya. Mungkin capther dua atau tiga baru jadi female.

Okelah maksih buat yang sudah baca. Saya tunggu reviewnya. Kelanjutan fic ini tergantung pada ada...

Salam hangat,

Ashura N.

060418


End file.
